


Couples Costumes

by evaagna



Series: Rogue One - Modern Earth AU [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, it's just a bunch of silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaagna/pseuds/evaagna
Summary: Cassian suggests a costume for Bodhi to wear for Halloween.Bodhi is less than impressed.





	Couples Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> For the SniperPilotHalloween2017 Day 7 Prompt: Costumes
> 
> Please don't take this seriously _at all_.

“Absolutely not.” Bodhi says, with as much finality as he can muster, as he steps into the living room. His hair is hanging over his shoulders and dripping all over his shirt, but he hardly notices. He didn't have time to properly dry it; he rushed out as soon as he saw the email. Now, he knows that his expression must be verging on genuinely alarmed. He left - for what, a few minutes? - to take a shower, and this is what he comes out to? He nearly dropped his phone when he first opened the message. Suspiciously, it was sent by the man sitting in just the other room. The subject line reads: _costume ideas_ , but the email itself consists of just one link.

“No, Cassian,” he repeats for emphasis, “I absolutely am not wearing that.”

They’re at Cassian’s place because, well, he lives alone and Bodhi _doesn’t_. And gosh, he can’t help but think, does Cassian sure know how to set the mood. The sarcasm dripping off the thought is almost enough to make him cringe.

Cassian is stretched across the couch with a book in hand, looking soft and inviting in his lounge clothes, and-- It would make Bodhi’s heart go mushy and lovesick if it weren’t for the carefully innocent expression schooled on his features and for the down right _incriminating_ page still pulled up on his own screen. 

“Why not?” He sounds mildly offended, but notably doesn’t ask for clarification. A sly smile hints at the edge of his mouth. 

“ _No_ ,” Bodhi says again, and Cassian’s expression shifts to something willfully dejected, lips twisting down into a little frown. Not that he would ever admit to _pouting_ , but Bodhi knows; he's seen it all before. And the eyes! Bodhi can’t do this. He’s one straw away from thudding his head into a wall.

“And don’t do that with your _face_ and your _accent_ and your--,” He motions a frantic hand vaguely in Cassian’s direction, as if to indicate his entire person. He has a lot of weaknesses when it comes to his boyfriend, what can he say? “No. Nope. You’re not going to change my mind on this.”

Cassian drops the not-pout, seeing that it isn't going to work. “But--”

“I’m _not_ going to wear this; it’s--” Bodhi waves the phone in front of him, gesturing at it wildly. He can't believe it's come to this. “It’s-- It’s Jabba the Hut!”

“Exactly!” Cassian shifts on the sofa so that he's leaning forward emphatically. His book falls to the side unnoticed. “Jabba is great!” he insists, grin sliding back into place. And, oh someone help him, Bodhi knows he means that genuinely. But _still_. “I mean, come on, his--”

“I know!” Bodhi quickly interrupts, “I know, you don’t need to say it! He’s fascinating and all that.” The thing is, he’s not entirely certain if Cassian is being serious, or if he’s just messing with him. He certainly hopes for the latter, but he’s not going to count on it. The way Cassian is barely holding back a devious smirk makes him think it’s probably a little bit of both. 

“Oh my gosh, how do I even know you?” He puts a hand over his eyes as he sinks down onto the couch, purposefully on the far end, and shakes his head. “I don’t; we're not friends."

Cassian laughs. “Look, you asked for help finding Halloween costumes; it's not my fault if I came up with the best idea ever and you don't appreciate it.” He slides down the sofa, right up into Bodhi’s space, and slings an arm over his shoulders.

Bodhi scoffs, wriggling and making a show of trying to get away. “You trick everyone into thinking you’re this cool guy, but you’re actually such a dork!” he complains, but it comes out far too fond to hold any weight.

He struggles for a moment longer while Cassian clings to him. They lose their balance, toppling to the side and ending up sprawled in a tangled mess across the couch. Bodhi bursts into laughter, and Cassian is quick to follow. 

“Okay, fine, whatever you say,” he relents, “But I still think it's a great idea.” 

Bodhi snorts. “Yes,” he teases, “Let the record show that Cassian Andor thinks it's a great idea.”

Cassian smiles against the crease of his neck and chuckles again.

Bodhi tucks his face into his shoulder, trying to control himself. “This is ridiculous!” he accuses between sniggers.

“What’s ridiculous?” Cassian feigns innocence, as if he wasn’t just trying to convince Bodhi of the merits of dressing as Jabba the Hut for Halloween. He pitches his voice low. Which, okay, it's not like Bodhi hasn't noticed the position that they’ve somehow gotten themselves into. Cassian is half on top of him, their legs tangled, and they’re pushed into close proximity by the narrow space of the sofa. 

“ _You_ are.” he says. A little smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth.

Cassian arches a brow. “Oh, am I?” He lets his eyes flick down to Bodhi’s lips, watches as his tongue darts out to wet them.

Bodhi swallows. “Yeah."

Their lips meet, warm and familiar. It starts slow, but builds quickly. Oh yes, Bodhi is pleased with this turn of events, especially when Cassian moves down to kiss across the line of his jaw, down the slender curve of his throat. His arms tighten around the other man, pulling him closer. A warm hand finds his hip; fingers slip under his shirt, trace up the delicate skin of his stomach. He shivers and arches into the touch. “Cassian,” he breathes.

Cassian pulls back, just slightly, lips fluttering a hair’s breadth from his jaw. His eyes fix intently on Bodhi’s and he pauses like he’s building up to say something important. Bodhi stills in anticipation. Then-- “I'm just saying, I think you should keep it as an option, at least."

Bodhi stares at him for a long moment, disbelieving. Then he lets out a long-suffering sigh and his head drops back onto the couch arm with a soft thunk. _He can’t be serious._ He rolls his eyes and mutters, “Only if you wear the gold bikini." He intends it as a joke, obviously, but he recognizes his mistake the instant that he sees Cassian’s eyes light up.

“Really?” Cassian sits up abruptly.

“Wha-- no, I--” Bodhi scrambles up after him, quickly trying to backtrack. But Cassian looks positively _delighted_.

Bodhi lets his shoulders slump in defeat. 

Just what has he started?

**Author's Note:**

> I really went for the low hanging fruit here
> 
> Also-- Metaphysical Star-Wars-characters-in-modern-Earth-talking-about-Star-Wars, executed in a wildly tactless fashion? Um, _yes_


End file.
